1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a faucet coupling device for coupling various cleaning members to the faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,135 to Wang et al. discloses a typical faucet coupling device attached to the faucet for coupling the faucet to a brush cleaning member. However, faucet coupling device and the cleaning members may not be easily used to rinse the mouth or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional faucet coupling devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a faucet coupling device for coupling various cleaning members to the faucet and for easily rinsing the mouth.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a faucet coupling device for a faucet, the faucet coupling device comprising a housing for attaching to the faucet and for receiving water from the faucet, the housing including a channel formed therein, and including a port and an aperture and an outlet opening formed therein and communicating with the channel thereof, a nozzle coupled to the aperture of the housing, a cleaning member coupled to the port of the housing, and means for switching between the outlet opening and the aperture and the port of the housing, to control the water to flow through the outlet opening of the housing and the nozzle and the cleaning member.
A hose is further provided and includes a first end coupled to the port of the housing and includes a second end coupled to the cleaning member.
A device is further provided for coupling the second end of the hose to the cleaning member and includes a coupler coupled between the second end of the hose and the cleaning member, the coupler includes a bore formed therein and communicating the hose with the cleaning member, and includes means for detachably securing the cleaning member to the coupler.
The cleaning member includes a pipe, the detachably securing means includes a barrel secured to the coupler for receiving the pipe, at least one ball received in the barrel and extendible inward of the barrel to engage with and the secure the pipe to the barrel and the coupler.
The detachably securing means includes a control ferrule slidably engaged on the barrel and having a peripheral bulge extended inward therefrom for engaging with the ball and for forcing the ball to engage with the pipe.
A spring biasing device is further provided for biasing the peripheral bulge of the control ferrule to engage with the ball.
The coupler includes a chamber formed therein and communicating with the bore of the coupler, a block slidably received in the chamber of the coupler and having a groove formed therein for aligning with the bore of the coupler, and means for biasing and disengaging the groove of the block from the bore of the coupler.
The block includes a knob extended outward of the coupler, the biasing means includes a spring engaged with the block for biasing the knob outward of the coupler.
A device is further provided for paddling the water through the port and the aperture of the housing and includes a valve casing secured in the channel of the housing and having an end wall, a paddle wheel rotatably secured to the end wall.
The valve casing includes a bore formed therein, the end wall of the valve casing includes a notch formed therein and communicating with the bore of the valve casing for allowing the paddle wheel to paddle the water through the bore of the valve casing.
The switching means includes a valve member secured in the channel of the housing, the housing includes an inlet communicating with the channel of the housing, the valve member includes a first valve seat provided between the channel and the outlet opening of the housing, and includes a second valve seat provided between the inlet and the port and the aperture of the housing, and means for selectively engaging with the first and the second valve seats.
The selectively engaging means includes a valve stem slidably engaged in the valve member and having two plugs secured thereto for selectively engaging with the first and the second valve seats.
A conduit is further provided and secured to the aperture of the housing and communicating with the channel of the housing, a duct slidably engaged in the conduit and including an outer end extended outward of the conduit for securing to the nozzle.
The conduit includes a valve seat provided therein, the duct includes an inner end slidably received in the conduit and having a head for engaging with the valve seat of the conduit, and means for biasing the head to engage with and to block the valve seat of the conduit so as to block the water and to prevent the water from flowing out through the nozzle.
The duct includes a bore formed therein, and includes at least one orifice formed therein for communicating the bore of the duct with the conduit and for allowing the water from the conduit to flow through the orifice of the duct into the bore of the duct.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.